godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyaus Pita (Heavenly Father)/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Focus your attacks on the front legs to maximize your damage but don't complete the basic 5-hit short blade combo unless it is safe to do so (cancel into steps/guards if it is unsafe). Consistently attacking the front legs will allow you to inflict Down 'on Dyaus Pita. Your pierce attacks will become even more effective once the front legs are unbound and will no longer harden when Dyaus Pita becomes enraged. Try to unbound the front legs as fast as you can. An alternative target for your melee pierce attacks is the tail but this part also hardens when Dyaus Pita becomes enraged. *''Sunder/Long Blades: Your primary target should be the head and the torso. When attacking the head, try to land 2-3 hits only then step away from Dyaus Pita. The head becomes extremely weak to sunder once unbound and will no longer harden while Dyaus Pita is enraged. For this reason, try to unbound the head as quickly as you can. The torso also hardens when Dyaus Pita becomes enraged. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Concentrate on attacking the hind legs as attacking this part will eventually inflict '''Down on Dyaus Pita. Once down, spam your Charge Crush on the same part until it gets back up. Repeat this cycle until Dyaus Pita is defeated. Take note that the hind legs will slightly harden when Dyaus Pita is enraged. *''Elemental:'' Divine elemental blades are effective on all of Dyaus Pita's body parts especially the tail and unbound cape. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Fire your shot/laser bullets on the hind legs as shooting this part will eventually inflict Down on Dyaus Pita. Once down, you can shift your attacks to the tail for critical hits or continue attacking the hind legs to inflict Down on Dyaus Pita faster. When enraged, both the tail and the hind legs will slightly harden. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' The cape is the only part that is weak to bomb/radial bullets. Unbounding this part will make your crush bullet attacks even more effective and prevent it from hardening while Dyaus Pita is enraged. Try to unbound this part as fast as you can. Dyaus Pita's own Aragami bullets, especially Shangdi Spears, are very effective on the cape since they're classified as crush/divine type bullets. Radials preset to fire diagonally will be of help. *''Elemental:'' Always use divine elemental bullets against Dyaus Pita since all of its parts are weak against it especially the tail and unbound cape. *''Rage Indicator:'' Electricity mixed in breathing. *Dyaus Pita's attack power, aggressiveness and speed will noticeably increase and it will pounce on the player more often. *Its divine right claw attack will be more powerful and will have an additional Stun effect. *While enraged, the majority of Dyaus Pita's body parts (excluding unbound parts) will have increased defense. *''Head:'' Long Blades with high sunder attribute can quickly unbound this part. *''Front Legs:'' Short Blades with high pierce attributes can quickly unbound this part. *''Cape:'' Divine bomb/radial bullets or Dyaus Pita's own Aragami bullets are effective in unbounding this part. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Dyaus Pita by continuously attacking the following parts: **Front legs using Short Blades. **Hind legs using Buster Blades or divine elemental shot/laser bullets. *They usually stagger when their head are hit by sunder attacks. *When Dyaus Pita's HP is low, it will run away to recover health. *Has average visual and auditory senses as compared to other Aragami. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami whenever its charging up its spinning Shangdi Balls attack. *Do not block Dyaus Pita's Shangdi Spears attack upfront as it will usually deplete your stamina and damage you with a clean hit eventually. The best way to avoid this attack is to either step away or block the attack sideways. *If Dyaus Pita's cape is unbound, a Divine-Elemental shot to the part will result to critical hits, use this to your advantage. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged-Unbound= Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Advanced infomation Category:Large sized Aragami